


Kris Humphries, Porn Star

by scarsgirl



Category: Glee
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Pornstars, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarsgirl/pseuds/scarsgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt needs money for college and no one will know anyway. Right?</p><p>Written for Kurtofsky Week's 'College Day'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kris Humphries, Porn Star

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is an AU where Dave and Kurt never met in high school. This was written for Kurtofsky Week on Tumblr for College day. And yeah, I know nothing about how to make a porn or any type of movie so it's not going to be super accurate.

Kurt was going to throw up. What the hell had he been thinking? He couldn’t do this! He would just go find a job waiting tables and transfer to a less expensive school...

“Kris?” A man in a button up shirt, that he had mistakenly paired with a pair of Hawaiian shorts (at least Kurt hoped it was a mistake) was looking at him, a clipboard in hand. “You, Kris?” He asked again when Kurt hesitated. “Yes,” He said finally when the man started to eye him warily.

“Well, we’ve got a room set up for you to get yourself ready and those are the three models you’ll be doing your scene with,” The man nodded toward three men standing by a table that had been set up with a few snacks and a wide assortment of beer. Kurt felt his breath hitch. Those were his types at least. Big boys with big muscles, who, if they weren’t being paid for it, wouldn’t be with him in a million years. At least he would get to live out one of his high school fantasies, he reasoned, as he looked each man over. 

Two of the ‘models’ were drinking beer and chatting with one another, the third had a beer in hand too, but he must have been as nervous as Kurt was. He kept his eyes down as he looked at the can in his hand, like it held all the answers to all the questions in the world. 

Kurt felt a moment of unease. His agent had told him that the men who worked in these types of ‘films’ weren’t usually gay, but knew enough to be respectful of the man they would be..uh, gang-banging. But if this guy got jumpy or didn’t know what he was doing he could hurt him and that was one thing he was not willing to risk.

“They do know...?” He asked, “I mean, I don’t want to be hurt by some straight boy who doesn’t know what he’s doing.”

The man’s face reddened slightly, “We go over safety with all our models and if anything hurts, just let us or them know and we’ll stop right away. No worries, we’re not making one of ‘those’ movies. Today’s just your average jocks hazing the new guy routine.”

“One of those...,” Kurt felt his heart thump a little faster, “Oh, okay, good, because that is not what I signed up for.” 

“Do you want something to drink? It might help to loosen you up a bit and you can meet your fellow models.” The man half-laughed, “It might do you some good to see that they’re not that bad.”

Kurt nodded at the man. “Don’t take too long though, we’ll be starting in about 15, so you’ll want to be lubed and ready to go by then.” Kurt felt himself flush. “Oh, that’s cute. Try to do it while you’re on camera, the guys at the website will love it.”

Kurt felt his eyes going wide, all those men seeing him like that. He swallowed thickly.. he couldn’t think about that. He had expenses to pay and with dad sick, he certainly couldn’t ask his family for more money just because he had to attend his dream school in his dream city. It wasn’t fair to make them pay for his dreams, no matter how much his dad insisted.

Kurt took a deep breath and put himself into the headspace of the character he had created for today --Kris Humphries, Porn Star and set to meet his fellow models.

“Hi,” Dammit, it came out all breathless and nervous sounding, “I’m Kris. I’m one of the models for the movie today.”

The two men who had been talking to each other greeted him with friendly handshakes and smiles. “Hey there Kris, I’m Cam and this is Jeff. We’ve done a couple of movies with these guys, so if you’re nervous don’t be dude, they’re cool and you get all the free beer you can handle.”

“I don’t drink actually, but thanks.”

“You sure?” Jeff asked, “Helps to take the edge off.”

“No, no thanks, I’d rather keep my head about me.”

“That’s cool.” Cam said, “And oh, that’s Dave, he’s new too.” Cam said pointing behind Jeff to the third man. He had finally looked up from his beer and was stretching out a hand to Kurt in greeting. “Hey, nice to meet you.” He said with a quick nod of his head.

“Dave,” Kurt greeted back. “So this is your first, uhm, film too?”

“Yeah,” Dave shrugged, “Money for college.” 

“Me too,” Kurt responded hopefully. Maybe this would be alright. Maybe these were people just like himself who needed a little extra money...

“Man, I bet you’re a tight fuck.” Jeff said, throwing off the equilibrium Kurt had been trying to establish.

“Hey!” Dave’s voice had a deep tenor that sent an unexpected shiver down Kurt’s spine.

“I’m just saying man. It’s one of those things that might be great and might not. There’s no movie if we all get off in five minutes.”

Kurt could feel tears stinging his eyes. He wasn’t so much upset as deeply embarrassed. He’d been with only two men, one of those a long-term boyfriend and the other a revenge screw that had only happened the one time.

“Don’t pay attention to him Kris,” Cam said, “He’s just being a jerk cause he’s got a hair trigger on his dick.”

“I do not!” Jeff said, offended, “It’s not my fault gay guys know how to give head.”

“I’m going to go get ready!” Kurt interjected. There was no way he was going to make it through this if he had to listen to Jeff’s thoughts on gay men and oral sex.

“Oh, sure they’ve got the other bathroom set up for you.” Cam said, trying to sound conciliatory, “Hey, at least you get your own. We’ve all gotta share that one.” Cam lifted his chin to indicate a door next to the entry way. 

“Yes, at least.” Kurt said, gripping his shoulder bag tightly and turning to find the room the director had pointed out to him a moment ago. It was actually a bathroom in the adjoining suite. 

Kurt felt his eyes widen as he walked into the room. This was apparently where their ‘scene’ was going to take place. They had taken down all the generic hotel paintings and put up school banners and posters along with some random Greek lettering. The bed had been moved to one side and a large bean bag had been placed in the middle of the room. That was where... “Okay, don’t think. Just do it.” He said, trying to stay calm.

“Are you alright?” Kurt startled slightly and turned to see who had spoken to him.

“Oh, Dave, yeah..it’s just, this isn’t how I pictured my first movie-making experience.”

“Yeah, I never thought I would do something like this either, but it’ll get me the cash I need to finish out my semester and I’ll never have to think about it again. At least, I hope I won’t.” Dave had hunched his shoulders in as he spoke. He was a big guy, probably a football player or wrestler from the look of it, but he seemed so small standing there.

“You know what Dave, you’re right. After today we won’t ever have to think about this again and we’ll go back to school and when I become rich and famous I’ll buy all the rights to the film and destroy anyone that tries to use it against me.”

Dave’s eyebrow quirked up at that, “Destroy anyone who tries to use it against you? What are going to do after school? Become some hot shot actor and crush anyone that stands in your way.” Dave sounded offensively amused by the idea of Kurt crushing people under his heel.

Kurt threw his head and shoulders back, taking on a haughty air, “Maybe? You’d just better hope you never get in my way.”

Dave lifted his hands in mock-surrender, “No, of course not. I’ll just stay down here with the rest of the low-lifes.” 

Kurt felt himself deflate a little, “You’re not a low-life,” Kurt said, “Because if you are then I am too.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not sure that’s what my mom would say.” 

“Let’s try not to think about our parents today.” Kurt suggested, wincing at the thought of his father’s disappointed face.

“Yeah, yeah, deal.” Dave said, “I guess I’d better go get into my costume.”

Kurt lifted a brow at that, “Yeah, it’s just a jersey. I guess you’re supposed to be naked and the rest of have to wear football jerseys.”

“Oh,” Kurt knew his face betrayed just what he thought about being the only completely naked person on the set, but he couldn’t help his disgust, “So the gay guy has to be naked, but you big jocks are too manly to take your shirts off.”

“Whoa, dude! I didn’t make the wardrobe decisions. I’m just doing what they told me.”

“I know, but still,” Kurt shook his head, waving his hand around, “You know what, never mind. I’m just being... I need to get myself ready. I’ll see you in a minute.”

“Okay,” Dave replied sheepishly and darted back into the other room.

______________________________

 

Kurt knew that he’d have to let go of the door handle eventually, but for the next moment or two he needed something solid to hold on to or his knees were going to give out on him. He looked down at himself. How could he be aroused and terrified at the same time?

“Of course I just spent the last 10 minutes getting us ready so I guess you think we’re getting ready to have fun.” Kurt really hoped no one on the other side of the door could hear the conversation he was having with his penis. “Although, maybe your right. I mean three very attractive men are getting ready to fuck our brains out. What more could a lonely gay man want? At least, we won’t have to pay a monthly fee to experience it.”

A gentle rap at the door followed by a quiet, “We’re ready whenever you are, Kris,” forced him to regain his focus. He, well, Kris Humphries, Porn Star could do this. Hell, Kris Humphries could take on a whole locker room of jocks and not bat an eye. Kurt felt his confidence grow as he assumed the facade he had created and swung the door open dramatically. 

He stepped out nodding to the man with the clipboard... had he gotten a name, “Thanks, Mr.?”

“Oh, call me Art.” 

Kurt had to suppress a histrionic laugh, “Sorry, I know an Artie and it just struck me as funny because he wants to be a director too.”

“Well, if he’s got an eye and wants to be in the porn business I could hook him up.”

“Thanks, but I think he’s looking more toward the theater.”

“To each his own.” Art said before shouting, “Places!” to the room and grabbing a camera. There were two other people in the room besides the ‘models’, another cameraman/lighting tech and a mic operator. They both seemed more interested in their electronics than Kurt, which was fine with him.

Jeff, Cam and Dave were all standing around the bean bag, wearing football jerseys and basketball shorts in corresponding colors. Jeff and Cam had their hands down their shorts stroking themselves and chatting. Dave’s eyes were on the bean bag as his hand moved under the loose fabric of his shorts. Kurt felt himself flutter, wondering if Dave was actually fantasizing about him on that bean bag, before quickly dismissing the thought. He was probably just nervous and didn’t want to make eye contact with the two other men.

“Kurt, you’re going to start on the bean bag on your knees. Our jocks here are going to do the whole there’s only one way into this fraternity spill, you do your ‘I’ll do anything to join Alpha Alpha Pi’ then you suck our boys in turn, a little Chinese finger trap action, ending in a cum shower for Kris, here. Everybody on the same page?” They all nodded as Art spoke.

Well, he supposed being blunt was helpful in this sort of endeavor. At least he knew what he was in for. Kurt hesitated at the edge of the bean bag, clutching his robe. 

“Remember guys, we’re all about safety here, no one’s going to come in any orifices and condoms for anal. Kris, whenever you’re ready.” Art nodded at Kurt and brought up the camera.

Kurt slipped the robe off his shoulders, tossing it on the floor next to the bathroom door. He lifted his head, he guessed he shouldn’t have been surprised that no one was shocked by his nudity. 

He crawled onto the bean bag, grimacing when the stuffing scrunched under his knees. He was never going to be able to hear that sound again and not think about today.

“Action!”

Action! Okay, let’s do this Kris Humphries. Kurt widened his eyes, so that he looked intimidated and afraid as he sat on his knees, listening intently as Jeff, Cam and Dave went through their lines. Kurt repeated his lines ‘swearing to do whatever it took to be a part of ‘Alpha Alpha Pi’. 

The jocks (or wait were they frat boys?) gave each other knowing glances before pulling down their basketball shorts to present their cocks to Kurt for sucking. Kurt was actually a little excited by the prospect as he looked from cock to cock to, “Oh, my!” 

“Jesus, Dave! How do walk upright with that thing?” Cam asked looking down the line as Dave shifted away a bit.

“Can’t you guys stay in character for five minutes.” Art said, sounding thoroughly put out.  
“Kris, can you take something that big?” Art asked. It took a moment for Kurt to realize that Art was talking to him. “Um, I’ve never been with someone that big before,” Kurt’s eyes rose to find Dave biting his lip as he looked at him, “but as long as you go slow, it should be alright.”

“Yeah sure, sorry I didn’t realize..” Dave’s eyes darted around the room.

“You’re not a virgin, are you kid?” Art asked as he angled the camera to get a good shot of Dave’s penis. 

“No,” Dave said quickly. “I had a girlfriend in high school for a little while. Actually, I think every guy in Ohio had her for a little while. I guess that’s why she didn’t say anything.”

“Oh, the guys at the site are going to love you. You could go pro with a package like that,” Art said appreciatively.

Dave swallowed harshly, looking uncertain. “Thanks, I guess.” 

“Well, it’s something to consider.” Art offered as he finally pulled back from his close up of Dave’s penis. 

“Okay, guys let’s go back to our scene and Dave goes last for anal.”

Kurt looked up to catch Dave’s eye, “I’m from Ohio, too.” He whispered as they resettled into their scene. Dave smiled at him sweetly, hitching one shoulder as his eyes lightened, making Kurt’s stomach flutter. “I guess that’s where all the studs come from,” He replied looking down at Kurt’s erection. Kurt felt himself preen a little, tensing his muscles, developed through years of dance, to show off his figure. It was okay to be proud of his physique. He worked hard to stay in shape and it had been a while since someone had showed any appreciation for it.

“Action!” Art called and they fell back into their roles. Cam was the President of the Fraternity, so he was supposed to get a blowjob first, followed by Jeff, then Dave.

Kurt leaned in as Cam aimed his erection at his mouth. Kurt closed his eyes and sucked him in. He could do this. Kris could do this.

________________________________

 

Jeff’s “yeah suck-it recruit!” lines were starting to get on Kurt’s last nerve. He couldn’t believe that he had been aroused earlier. He was tempted to let his teeth slip, so he could move on, but Jeff finally took some mercy on him and pulled away, so that Dave could have his turn.

Dave gripped his penis as he moved toward Kurt. Kurt wet his lips quickly as Dave approached him, doing a double take when he noticed how much moisture was leaking out of the tip. That was a lot of precum, especially for a guy who wasn’t supposed to be into getting blowjobs from men. Maybe he should do a test, he thought, as he leaned in to take Dave into his mouth. Instead of swallowing Dave down immediately, Kurt ran his tongue lightly across the tip of Dave’s penis causing him to moan heartily.

He liked that. He like it a lot. Kurt brought his hand up, replacing Dave’s as he opened his mouth around the crown of Dave’s penis and began to give Dave what he would define as Kris Humphries’ ‘A’ game.

Kurt concentrated on the heft and feel of Dave in his mouth as he sucked him. Dave was moaning, breathing heavily through his lines as Kurt used his tongue and hand to make him crazy. Okay, this was more like it. This was almost like real sex. Dave’s responsiveness was bringing back his own excitement and encouraging him to work harder, to make Dave’s voice tremble more. 

He inhaled sharply when he felt a gentle hand thread lightly through the hair along his brow. He looked up to find Dave’s staring at him intently, his mouth open as he watched Kurt. He knew he should look away, stay in the role, but the fire in Dave’s eyes.

“Okay, Cam, grab a condom and start fucking Kris from behind.” Art said, off camera and low enough that the boom probably didn’t pick it up. Kurt saw Dave’s face darken as his eyes grew distant. 

What was he thinking? Concentrating on Dave when he needed to think, to keep himself in character and removed from this whole situation.

He changed his position slightly to allow Cam to enter him, using the movement as an excuse to break eye contact with Dave. He hoped that Art had been telling the truth when he said that they knew what they were doing. He heard the distinctive sound of a condom wrapper being ripped open and forced himself to relax. At least they seemed to be following the safety protocols.

Cam pulled at his hips to angle him lower. He heard Dave mumble something and pull himself away from Kurt’s lips, shifting so he could move out of the scene and allow Jeff to come back for more. He really hoped the camera didn’t pick up on his eye roll.

Cam was careful as he entered him, taking his time, adding lube when needed and allowing Kurt to adjust. He might have enjoyed it, if Jeff hadn’t decided that fucking his mouth while Cam pushed into him was a good idea. He couldn’t believe that people actually did this without getting paid. He felt… used, like some sort of life-size sex toy as the two men started to bounce him back and forth between them. Cam was saying his lines, espousing the virtues of Kurt’s tight ass as Jeff proceeded to stuff his cock down Kurt’s throat. 

They fell into a rhythm that worked well for Kurt, until Jeff grabbed the back of his head, restricting his movement. He started to choke and tried to pull his head back, but Jeff either wasn’t picking up on or was ignoring his distress. He was just getting ready to call the scene when he heard Dave say, “Hey, back off,” somewhere above him.

He’d have to thank Dave for that later. His words caused Jeff to slow his pace. He pulled off Jeff when he heard his cue line. It was harder than he thought it would be to remember what he was supposed to say, but he didn’t think that he flubbed the line too badly. Art must have agreed because he didn’t stop the scene from going on.

But really, who was he kidding? It’s not like anyone really cared about the plot, they just wanted to watch a bunch of guys get off, so they could do the same. Which isn’t to say that he didn’t approve of porn, it was just that he preferred his own imagination to watching two or three or four guys fake their way through a sex act. He hoped that he was bringing a little more to the part than some those men did, but at the same time, now that he was here, he could understand protecting yourself from getting too involved. 

“Get ready for a real cock, recruit.” Jeff said from somewhere behind him as Cam pulled out. Kurt took the opportunity to stretch his back and legs. He hadn’t realized how tense his muscles were until he had the chance to move on his own. He repositioned himself and found Dave standing near him, moving in for his turn in the finger trap.

He hefted himself back to his knees when he felt a sharp slap to his backside and Jeff made some comment about taking his hole. Kurt responded with a “Yes, Sir,” right on cue then opened his mouth for Dave. “You okay, Kris?” Dave asked, hesitating just a few inches from Kurt’s mouth. Kurt nodded his head and moved to take Dave into his mouth. “You don’t have to do that yet, Kris. I can wait until you’re ready.”

“Dave watch the boom, we don’t want to pick that up.” Art said as he moved in for another close up of Dave’s penis. Dave clenched his fists quickly, before shaking them out and saying his line. “Come on recruit, suck it.” He said, trying to sound harsh but missing the mark. 

Relief washed over him, at least Dave seemed to care for Kurt’s comfort and actually seemed to be attracted to men. He moved forward as far as he could, opening his mouth in invitation even as Jeff thrusts got deeper and harder. Dave widened his knees so Kurt didn’t have to reach up so far and brought his cock to Kurt’s lips. Kurt rolled his tongue along the length as Dave began to gently thrust in counterpoint to Kurt’s movements, keeping his fist around the base to make sure he didn’t choke him. 

Kurt wished for a moment that it was just the two of them, then he could really show Dave what he could do with his mouth without worrying about the people standing around him or the man fucking him. It all seemed so surreal to think of himself in this situation, and it was surreal he chided himself, because this was not happening to him. It was happening to Kris Humphries.

___________________________________

Who knew that you could get bored being fucked? Dave had pulled away from his mouth when Jeff started pounding into him so hard that Kurt could no longer maintain enough control to do anything for him. Now he was just bent down, his arms folded so he could rest his upper back while Jeff kept going, saying his lines and exchanging high-fives with someone in the background. Maybe if Jeff hadn’t made such a bad impression he wouldn’t have minded the high-fives so much, but he had and it was driving him up the wall.

He felt a wave of relief when Art directed Jeff to pull out of him. He was going to be sore tomorrow and he hadn’t even got to Dave yet. He was starting to wonder if his earlier assurances about being able to handle Dave hadn’t been made out of some sort of hubris, because the way he felt right now he was no longer sure. He heard another condom wrapper tear, indicating that it was Dave’s turn to have a go at his ‘tight ass’. 

He was so tired that a part of him wanted to take a break, but he knew if he did, it would just prolong everybody’s day and he didn’t want to spend one more minute here than he had too. So he ordered Kris to stop being such a wimp and to man-up for Dave.

“Recruit?” That was Dave’s voice.

“Yes, sir,” He responded dutifully.

“Uh, roll over, you’re not going to hide your face from your sponsor, are you?”

Kurt hesitated. They had been in one of his least favorite positions, but it’s appeal was that it was less intimate than being face to face. There was part of him, though, that wanted to see Dave’s face. The Kurt in him said that it was dangerous, but the Kris in him scoffed at that.

He turned, lying back into the beanbag and exposing himself fully. Dave’s eyes traveled up and down his body as he came to his knees on the bean bag, causing the bag to shift, lifting Kurt in the air slightly. Kurt was glad to see that Dave knew enough to add plenty of lube, even as he wondered at the variety of protection they kept on hand, because Dave had definitely needed a larger size. 

Dave bent toward him, hiding his face by placing his arm to one side as he hovered over Kurt, “If you don’t want me too..”

“No, no it’s fine.” Kurt whispered, looking around to make sure the mic wasn’t in his face, “Just slow, okay?”

Dave nodded as Art moved closer so he could get the shot of Dave penetrating him. 

“You ready for it, recruit?” Dave said in a chiding tone.

“Yes, sir,” Kurt said breathlessly as he forced himself to relax.

Dave took himself in hand, pressed against Kurt’s entrance and pushed forward as he slowly sank into to him. Kurt took light, calming breaths trying to relax around the intrusion of Dave’s cock. He had looked big, but the feel of him, “Oh, God!” Shit, he’d meant to say that in his head.

Dave stilled, “Stop?” 

“No, sir,” Kurt said arching up to take more of Dave into himself. He felt Dave’s hands come to his thighs as he spread Kurt open so he could sink deeper, get closer. Of course, Art’s other cameraman was there to get the shot, so Kurt could only make out half of Dave’s face, but it was enough. He looked ecstatic and overwhelmed, he was breathing like he was running a race and a line of sweat was forming on his forehead. If this had been real and he were Kurt Hummel right now, he would have run his fingers across Dave’s forehead and into his hair and would have pulled him in for a kiss, ...but it wasn’t and he really needed to stop thinking thoughts like that.

Dave was all the way in now, holding himself still even though Kurt could tell it was killing him to do so. Kurt decided to show Dave that he was ready by squeezing his internal muscles around him. “Fuck!” He shouted, gripping Kurt’s thighs tighter. 

Kurt couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped at Dave’s reaction. He looked at Kurt a surprised smile on his face. “You like my big cock, recruit?”

“Yes, sir,” Kurt replied, though it was more the truth than he might be comfortable with at the moment. 

Dave started making slow, shallow thrusts, his eyes staying on Kurt’s face the whole time. Kurt would make eye contact with him for a few moments, but then remind himself that he needed to stay in character and turn his face to the side. Cam came to the side of the bean bag, cock in hand, getting ready to stick it in Kurt’s mouth no doubt. Kurt sighed, getting ready to do what needed to be done. But Cam never got the chance. Dave took the opportunity to lean forward and cover Kurt’s body with his own.

Dave’s face was next to his ear and Kurt could hear him open his mouth to speak, but he must have thought better of it because he shut his mouth with a pop. The added sensation of Dave’s stomach rubbing along his now rock-hard cock was exquisite, even though the fabric of the jersey scratched his sensitive skin.

Kurt ran his hands up Dave’s side to force as much of the fabric away from his skin as possible, but Dave must have got the message, because he pulled the shirt off with one hand, tossing it away quickly and pressing back down, even closer to Kurt. Dave’s chest was ruggedly hairy and the friction against Kurt’s extremely sensitive, but until this point, untouched nipples was enough to cause him to start arching and writhing under Dave.

Dave was biting back moans as he continued to fuck into him. Dave lifted up, their eyes meeting again, only this time he couldn’t tear them away. Either Dave was the next Brando or he was experiencing true passion and pleasure. Kurt debated for a moment, either Kris Humphries could lay here and make it through this scene or Kurt Hummel could come out and enjoy this moment with Dave. 

Dave’s smile was only barely contained as his hands roamed Kurt’s body, touching him so reverently, while his eyes shone with lust and awe. Dave’s eyes made up his mind. No one was that good an actor. Kurt let go, giving himself over the experience and hoping it wouldn’t come back to bite him later.

He felt himself smiling as he let go, allowing himself to really ‘feel’ the man touching him. The entire mood of the room changed as Kurt and Dave focused on each other. A look came over Dave’s face, concern and guilt. He broke eye contact with Kurt bending to Kurt’s ear, “Kris?”

“Yes,” Kurt said, then bit his lip as Dave hit a sensitive spot, sending sparks of pleasure through him.

“I feel bad...” Dave whispered into his ear. “I thought maybe I was... and I would come here and I’d know, but now I feel like I’m taking advantage.” Dave was thrusting as he spoke, his voice sounding pained and strained.

“You’re not, you’re not. Don’t stop.” Kurt knew that his voice sounded high and needy but he was elated to hear that he hadn’t been reading into Dave’s reactions.

“God, you’re so wonderful, so beautiful, Kris.” Dave said breathily into his ear, sounding as relieved as Kurt felt.

He moaned Dave’s name when he rose to look into his face, going harder and faster, “Kris, oh God, Kris.”

“Don’t forget to pull out for the cumshot kid?” Art was by Dave’s hips focusing the camera on Dave’s backside as he thrust into Kurt. Dave hesitated and started to pull out, stopping when he felt Kurt dig his heels into the back of his thighs. Kurt looked around and found the second camera, making sure the guy got the shot in focus and said, “Please sir, come on me. I need it.” 

Dave huffed a laugh as he upped his pace, “I knew you’d love my cock, recruit.” Dave said as he brought a hand up grip the back of Kurt’s hair. Kurt thought for a second Dave was going to kiss him, but saw him shake his head, ‘no’ instead. Kurt felt slightly disappointed, but understood at the same time. There was a reason people didn’t kiss in these things, it was so intimate and if Dave didn’t want his first real kiss to be in a porno, Kurt couldn’t blame him.

He could hear Art directing Jeff and Cam to give each other handjobs while they watched him and Dave. Jeff was making some protest about this not being what he signed up for, but Cam grabbed his cock and started jerking him, effectively shutting him up. “Hold on a sec, Dave, while we re-set the shot.” Art said as he moved from behind Dave.

Dave’s face was pained as he attempted to hold back while Art set up his new shot. Kurt could tell he was hanging by a thread and when he saw that Art was in place, he pushed on Dave’s shoulder to let him know to pull out. Once Dave was out he reached down tearing off the condom and tossing it aside before taking both their cocks in his hand. It only took a few pulls before they were coming on each other’s stomach. Kurt throwing his head back in a silent scream as Dave shouted out for God and Jesus, before partially collapsing on him and burying his face in Kurt’s shoulder as he shook and shivered.

“Yeah, that’s the way to do it, recruit.” He heard Cam say above them. He and Dave stayed still as the camera panned away to focus on the mutual handjobs that Jeff and Cam were giving each other. He and Dave waited patiently as Jeff came, followed by Cam not a minute later. Cam and Jeff loomed over them, cockily saying their last lines as they welcomed the new recruit to the frat house or sports team…? He was still a little unsure.

Art called “Cut!” and put down the camera. “Okay, great job guys.” He said, then turned to direct the crew in their clean-up.

“Fucking unprofessional!” Jeff said pulling his hand away from Cam’s cock. 

“Do you always have to be such a douche?” Cam asked incredulously as he pulled off his jersey and started cleaning himself off. “I get first go at the bathroom,” Jeff said instead of answering Cam’s complaint as left for the other suite.

“Fine, I want another beer anyway.” Cam snarked at his back, then looking down at Kurt and winking at him.

Kurt felt himself flush. A roomful of people watching Kris Humphries fuck was one thing, but watching Kurt have sex with someone that he was attracted to was another. He stiffened under Dave, feeling vulnerable after allowing himself to be so exposed like that. Dave felt the change in his body and lifted himself up on his hands, “Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine.” Kurt said forcing himself to sound distant and cold. Dave’s face fell as he scooted back off the beanbag. Art and the rest of the crew were busy with their equipment, but he felt so exposed without Dave on top of him that he instinctively curled up to cover himself. Dave saw his distress and hurriedly grabbed his discarded robe from the floor and brought it him on the bean bag.

He felt some of his iciness melt as Dave settled the robe over him, taking care to tuck it around his shoulders. “Do you want a water or your bag or anything?” Dave’s brow was furrowed in worry as he spoke.

“No, I just need to rest for a moment.” 

“Okay,” Dave said, hesitating for a moment before retrieving his discarded shorts and slipping back into them awkwardly.

“You can go on. I’ll be fine.” Kurt said assuredly. The last thing he wanted was for Dave to feel badly about anything they had done. “It’s alright to be gay, you know. You didn’t have to do this. There are a lot of places in New York where you could have explored your feelings without having your first time caught on camera.”

Dave swallowed, coming to sit on the edge of the beanbag, “Yeah, I know, but then it might not have been with you,” he said, smiling shyly, “so I’ll take it.”

Kurt felt his stomach tighten, “Oh,” He said, suddenly feeling shy himself.

“Okay, so Kris, I know that this is like the worst possible time and like the most fucked up way for me to do this, but would you like to go for coffee or something later?”

Kurt smiled at Dave’s nervous sounding voice, “Yes, I would. And my real name’s Kurt, by the way.” He said as he sat up, so he wouldn’t have to have a conversation on his back. 

“Oh,” Dave looked slightly confused, “I’m still just Dave. I didn’t think to change my name. I wonder if it’s too late to tell Art?” 

“I’m sure he’ll understand, if you ask.” Kurt said, starting to feel more at ease and calm. 

“Yeah, I better go talk to him, I guess. You sure you don’t need anything?” Dave asked as he stood.

“I’ll be fine. I’m just gonna catch my breath and take a shower.”

“Okay, I’ll wait for you in the other room.”

Kurt grimaced, “I don’t think I’ll be up for that coffee tonight…”

“Oh, course not, I was just going to walk you out. If…if that’s okay?” 

Why Kris Humphries, Porn Star chose this moment to invade Kurt’s thoughts with all things a man like him would do to a sweet, sexy, guy like Dave, Kurt could only guess. He shook his head to get Kris’ thoughts out of his mind. Kurt Hummel did not drag men he just met into taxi cabs to take home and ravage. “I’d like that. Thank you, David.” 

Dave smiled, looking elated and relieved, “Well, I’ll wait for you over there, then?” He said as walked backwards toward the other room, throwing a thumb over his shoulder as he walked.

“Okay,” Kurt bit his bottom lip, “See you in a few minutes.”

Dave nodded his head excitedly, turning when he walked through the door and doing an excited hop before disappearing into the other room.

“Why couldn’t I have met a guy like that in high school?” Kurt said to himself as he pulled his robe around his shoulders and stood to go take his shower.

 

The end.


End file.
